This section describes background references which are not necessarily prior art.
DE 20 2007 010 776 U1 describes an oil mist separator for internal combustion engines with a centrifugal separator having a disk separator and a gas guide ring axially surrounding a rotor, in which the gas guide ring is configured to be non-rotational relative to a rotor and the gas guide ring is moveable in the axial direction and is acted on by a spring force.
DE 299 05 302 U1 describes an electric separating apparatus, having two or more discharge electrodes, which can be connected to a common electrical supply line, and having an electrically insulating electrode holder.
DE 699 320 51 T2 describes a method for cleaning gases, which were produced by a combustion engine, of solid and/or liquid suspended particles found therein, wherein the gases to be cleaned are guided through a separating chamber, where the gases are set into rotation by a rotating element so that the suspended particles are separated from the gases by centrifugal force.